neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Datasheet (Warhammer 40,000)
The rules for Games Workshop's Citadel Miniatures from the Warhammer 40,000 range are available as datasheets throughout many Games Workshop publications. Games Workshop started the widespread use of datasheets with the onset of 7th edition and have included them as the central part of the rules section in codices published since May 2014. Datasheets were first made available only as part of the digital dataslate range, starting in December 2013. Datasheets provide the rules for individual characters, units and vehicles, or groups of these to be used together as a formation. They can be found in a variety of locations such as a faction's Codex, Codex Supplements, Expansions, Supplements, Digital releases - such as dataslates, and even sometimes in White Dwarf - Games Workshop's weekly magazine. More information on the publications available from Games Workshop can be found on the Codex (Warhammer 40,000) Wikipedia page. This provides a list of all the current books and digital releases in which it is possible to find datasheets, and other rules and also background information. This article provides a list of all the current datatsheets along with the publication that includes that datasheet, so you can easily find all the rules that you need. Note: Some datasheets and their originating publications, although still valid for use in games, are no longer available for purchase OR are no longer distributed by Games Workshop - due to a limited or exclusive nature. These datasheets were usually distributed as part of an online bundle, free digital release from the Warhammer App or as part of an article in White Dwarf (which are always available digitally from the Black Library and iTunes even when the paper issue has sold out). Armies of the Imperium Adeptus Astartes: Space Marines HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Gladius Strike Force Adeptus Astartes: Blood Angels HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Baal Strike Force * Archangels Strike Force * Flesh Tearers Strike Force Adeptus Astartes: Dark Angels HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Lion's Blade Strike Force * Ravenwing Strike Force * Deathwing Strike Force Adeptus Astartes: Grey Knights HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Nemesis Strike Force Adeptus Astartes: Space Wolves HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * The Wolves Unleased Detachment * Company of the Great Wolf Detachment Adeptus Mechanicus: Skitarii Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Formations Detachments * Skitarii Maniple Adeptus Mechanicus: Cult Mechanicus HQ Troops Elites Heavy Support Formations Detachments * Cult Mechanicus Battle Congregation Imperial Knights Lords of War Formations Detachments * Household Detachment * Oathsworn Detachment Astra Militarum Currently 6th Edition, these codexes do not currently support the datasheet format. Formations Militarum Tempestus HQ Troops Fast Attack Formations Adepta Sororitas Currently 6th Edition, these codexes do not currently support the datasheet format. Inquisiton Currently 6th Edition, these codexes do not currently support the datasheet format. Detachments * Inquisitorial Detachment Officio Assassinorum Elites Formations Detachments * Officio Assassinorum Detachment Legion of the Damned Elites Detachments * Legion of the Damned Detachment Xenos Factions Eldar: Craftworlds HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Craftworld Warhost Eldar: Dark Eldar HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Realspace Raiders Detachment * Covenite Coterie Detachment Eldar: Harlequins Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Formations Detachments * Masque Detachment Necrons HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Necron Decurion Detachment * Mephrit Dynasty Cohort Orks HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Ork Horde Detachment * Great Waaagh! Detachment Tau Empire HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * TBA Tyranids Currently 6th Edition, these codexes do not currently support the datasheet format. Troops Elites Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Hive Fleet Detachment Forces of Chaos Chaos Space Marines Currently 6th Edition, these codexes do not currently support the datasheet format. HQ Lords of War Formations Chaos Daemons Currently 6th Edition, these codexes do not currently support the datasheet format. HQ Lords of War Khorne Daemonkin HQ Troops Elites Fast Attack Heavy Support Lords of War Formations Detachments * Blood Host Detachment Factionless Fortifications Terrain Factionless Detachments * Combined Arms Detachment * Allied Detachment * Planetstrike Attacker Detachment * Planetstrike Defender Detachment * Siege War Attacker Detachment * Siege War Defender Detachment References Games Workshop Publications. External links * www.games-workshop.com * Wikipedia: Codex (Warhammer 40,000) Category:Warhammer 40,000 rule books and supplements